


Return To Sender

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Follow the Ten Dollar Bill., M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: As the tags say. Follow the Ten Dollar Bill and see all the people it meets on its way.It starts with Phichit and Yuuri in their first week in Detroit.It ends with Yuuri and Victor visiting Skate America.





	Return To Sender

**Author's Note:**

> Day 208 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Every story in my head right now is way over 5k, and I need to get to bed early so I managed to find a short one. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri looked at his new roommate. He wasn't certain what to think of the Thai boy, except that he was perhaps the complete polar opposite of how he was. In the first half hour that they left their room to go down to get something to drink he managed to strike up several conversations and even scored more numbers than Yuuri ever had in his whole life. The kid was in love with his phone, so much was certain. But it did seem they needed some help right now. 

"Yuuri, do you have cash on you? The pin is broken and I only have plastic on me. I'll pay you back." 

Yuuri sighs, he remembers the money he had lend his previous roommate. He was still in need to get it back, but lucky for Phichit he always had some coin in his backpack just in case. There were several spots on the campus you were better of with cash than plastic. He drops the coins on the counter and takes his drink. Once they leave Phichit surprises him by asking where the closest ATM is. When Yuuri points it out the kid runs right over, leaving Yuuri to wonder. So when Phichit comes back and offers him a crisp Ten dollar bill he is honestly surprised. He was even more surprised to see what was scribbled on it. 

"That is my number. We don't have a lot of classes together and we train at different times. So program it in and send me a text that way we can at least try to see each other outside of the dorm room. I think we could be best of friends." Yuuri just smiles, and puts the number in his phone the moment Phichit runs of to go register for classes. 

~

Time passes and soon they are all training for the upcoming season. Yuuri is sad he hasn't qualified for the Grand Prix yet, but he can enjoy the prep vicariously through one of his rink mates who made it to Skate America. The day before they leave though the guy calls up a betting pot. Yuuri laughs and decides to enter, he digs in his backpack and finds a crumpled Ten Dollar bill. The guy takes the note and lists Yuuri down for all gold for Victor this season. 

In the end the guy forgets to put Yuuri's ten note in the pot as it got stuck in his training gear. It falls out at the ShoWare Center at which the guy decides to use it to soften the blow from ending last by buying a Burger and fries behind Celestino's back. 

~

A couple of reporters enter right when he leaves. The put down a massive order, and manage to frustrate the person behind the counter by demanding the bill is split after the order was listed. It takes the help of the manager to get it all sorted out, only to then have this one shitty reported pay with a hundred dollar bill for his three dollar shake. The ten Dollar bill is among the change. 

~

The reporter ends up giving it to one of his colleagues as he lost a bet. The woman finds it so funny she puts the bill in her datebook with a memo how she came in possession of it. By the end of the new year she is already so used to use her new datebook she completely forgot about the note. 

~

A year later she relocates to a new office after finally getting that promotion she had always thought she deserved. She finds a Ten Dollar note in an old date book and puts it in her purse. Any extra cash is always nice. 

Three weeks later at a family get together in San Fransisco she helps her brother in law out by slipping him the extra ten he needs to tip the Pizza delivery girl. This girl puts the Ten in her wallet, only momentarily wondering about the scribbled numbers in the border. They look old so she is certain that guy wasn't trying to pick her up. 

~

The next day she has to spring from her own wallet to make the change with a client. Some business suit who doesn't even considers to tip her for the twelve pizza's he ordered. The guy stuffs the notes in his pants pocket where they accompany him on his flight to London. He ends up in a club with a couple of athletes in some girly sport, the Russian and Swiss don't take that lightly and challenge him to a drinking match. In the end he has to hand all the money in his pockets and even his watch over to them. 

~

The group hangs out a couple of more days, mostly on the cash they got when they bartered the watch. 

The ten Dollar note gets spend the next time the Swiss and the Russian hang out for the off season in a park in New York. Neither even remember how they got the note but it is a ten note and the Hot Dogs smell delicious. While walking away they are joking about the next final to be in Sochi, not that either really think anything eventful will happen.

~

The stressed mother that gets her kid a Hot Dog pockets the ten note she gets in return as she does any other piece of money she has, fast. At the end of the week when she goes over the numbers in her finances it's the only money still in her wallet. Her five year old sees his mother stress over the bills and decides to help by going to his room and take out all the money in his piggy bank. At least his mommy gives him a smile when he hands her all those coins. 

She hugs and kisses him, then puts him to bed. Once she is certain he is out she takes the ten note and hides it under his pillow. She'll tell him the Fairy of generosity gave it to him for being so kind to his mommy. 

When the kid comes down the next morning he says nothing about the money. Which makes her wonder if he found it when he put his pj's under his pillow. She checks and his pj's are where they are suppose to be, the money gone. So maybe he felt bad about getting money, but she can't ask as she isn't supposed to know. 

Truth is, the kid didn't pick up his pillow to put his pj's down. He had just shoved it under the pillow, shoving the ten note behind the bed. There it stays for well over a year. It is found by the kid when he is cleaning his room as his mother and new stepdad bought him a new bed. He shows the note to his mom and she tells him he is very lucky to have found money like that. They put it in his piggy bank. 

~

Once it is full the stepdad promises to drop it off at the bank to put it in the kids savings account. Somewhere between his house and the bank at least three of the banknotes in the savings fin themselves in the man's pockets. He figures the interest will solve the loss of a few bills before anyone is the wiser. 

That Friday he and his mates go out for an after work drink, and if that is in a club you pay for the entertainment no one needs to be the wiser. The ten ends up in the large Tip Jar of the bar staff. 

At the end of the month it ends with one of the dancers, who puts it in her bag and exchanges it with another dancer in the studio she attends for training. 

~

After this the note slips from hand to hand as people use them to pay off debts, exchange it for goods, or just to help somebody else out. In the end though the note ends up in the register of a high scale restaurant in Lake Placid, three days before the Grand Prix Qualifier. 

The staff is more than willing to accommodate the couple that is rumored to be the ones to watch during this qualifier. The Russian and the Japanese enjoy their meal, the only strife is about the Japanese man wanting to pay the bill in cash. In the end the Russian lets him, the staff is quite certain the Japanese man usually wins any confrontations. 

When the waitress hands him his change he almost gives it right back to her but suddenly halts his movements. He pulls out the most dingy ten note before giving her the rest. His partner leans forward when he starts to investigate the numbers written on the edge. When she tells him she did not put down her number he surprises her by starting to laugh and saying he knows. The couple leave with the Russian looking about as confused as the waitress. It isn't when she picks up the plates she finds the tip the Russian man slipped under his plate.

~

Yuuri walks out of the restaurant looking at the ten dollar note in his hand. From all the ten notes in the whole country it had to be this one. He is absolute certain as the number is ingrained in his mind from all the times he dialed it. Victor puts his arm around him.

"Okay tell me, how did you know it wasn't her number. I would have blamed your insecurity if you hadn't laughed so heartily." Victor plants a kiss on his temple. 

Yuuri looks at him with a smile. Then he takes his phone and puts in the number, knowing that Phichit is at the Hotel and still used the sim card for when he was in America. 

Victor just looks with amazement when Yuuri without any hesitation dials the number on the note. He's even more surprised to hear who picks up.

"Hello Yuuri. Honestly when I said to let me know how the date went I was talking about tomorrow at training. Not during dessert." 

"Sorry Phichit. I just had to call you." Yuuri giggles. "Remember that first day in school, when you asked me to pay for our drinks as the place only accepted cash?" 

"Yeah sure. I am certain that our magnificent friendship started that day. Why?"

"Because one it did. You were the first person to pay me back the money the borrowed from me, and it was because you gave me your number."

Phichit starts to laugh. "It is a good memory. But why start about it now?" Yuuri grins at Victor before answering.

"I paid our dinner in cash and that ten note you gave me that day with your number was in my change. Your number is still written on it as clear as day." 

At that the Thai skater starts yelling they have to get back to the hotel at once as he so wants to see it for himself. 

~

Many people wonder over the years why the Katsuki-Nikiforov price cabinet has a laminated ten Dollar note between all the medals.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
